


Prendre le thé

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui se passe lorsque Hagrid tente de se montrer "civilisé".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prendre le thé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Hagrid savait être civilisé, quand il le voulait vraiment. Du moins, tenter de l'être.

Il avait mis des heures à se préparer, vidant sur lui-même toutes les bouteilles de parfum qu'il possédait, passant le balais dans sa chaumière, renversant au passage quelques meubles. Il avait caché la poussière sous le tapis, passé toute la vaisselle à l'eau pour la rendre plus propre. Il avait même brossé Crocdur, et sorti ses beaux habits du dimanche.

Et puis, le plus important : il avait acheté un vrai service à thé. Et du thé, bien entendu.

Mais cela ne le sauva pas de la catastrophe.

Tout d'abord, Olympe manqua de trébucher en rentrant dans la chaumière. Fort heureusement, il la rattrapa à temps.

Et son regard lorsqu'il commença à lui servir le thé… il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… mal à l'aise… de sa vie. Comme si elle jugeait chacun de ses gestes. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il renversa la totalité de la théière sur ses beaux vêtements.

La semaine d'après, lorsqu'elle répondit au mot qu'il lui avait envoyé pour s'excuser, ce fut par ceci :

_Nul besoin d'excuses, mon cher Hagrid. Sachez juste que je vous préfère quand vous êtes vous-même..._


End file.
